You're hot
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Él parecía no darse cuenta de eso, seguía tranquilo viendo sin ver, posando como si fuera un famoso actor de película. O como si se tratara del modelo exclusivo de una campaña publicitaria en la playa. Aporte al día 04 #Kiriasuweek2019


_#Kiriasuweek2019_

_Día 04: (Fecha) 03 de Octubre._

_Tema: Día de Playa_

_Au~_

_**Hot**_

Corría un día atípico para la fecha en la exclusiva playa de arenas blancas y aguas turquesas de Okinawa, últimos estragos del verano el cual se resistía en marchar. El sol brillaba imponente en el firmamento azul, ni una sola nube se alzaba para provocarlo. El aire se encontraba demasiado quieto, y ni la ligera brisa marítima servía para aliviar el escozor incesante del astro rey. La temperatura subía sin misericordia, alcanzando niveles exorbitantes.

Ella se giró con fastidio sobre la arena caliente. Estaba tomando sol, muy en contra de su personalidad, y el cruel astro estaba haciéndose sentir en sus hombros levemente enrojecidos. Por centésima vez se preguntó ¿Por qué estaba haciendo una tontería semejante? ¿Por qué se estaba bronceando? ¡Si ella jamás en su vida lo había hecho! Pero para no ir en contra de las costumbres de sus amigas, quienes continuamente le echaban en cara su nula predisposición a hacer _cosas de chicas_, había decidido tomar un baño de sol, para dar color a su piel siempre blanca e inmaculada.

Aquel era el último año de preparatoria, el siguiente cada uno dividiría caminos hacia la universidad, por lo que Asuna usando la influencia de su poderosa familia, planeó aquel viaje con sus amigos a una de las paradisíacas playas que estaba más cerca de Tokyo. Y así disfrutar de un relajante día.

Pero la cosa no había funcionado bien.

Luego de media hora de exponerse al sol, Rika y Shino habían emigrado al mar con la intención de refrescarse un poco, dejándola sola. La pelirroja sabia que la intención de las otras dos jóvenes no era _r__efrescarse un poco,_ sino exhibirse descaradamente frente a todo ojo inquisidor masculino que quisiera observarlas. Como toda mujer orgullosa y conocedora de sus encantos, ambas estaban muy seguras del enorme poder de atracción que despertaban, y no tenían reparo en usarlo. Sobre todo la pecosa, quien para incomodidad de Ryoutarou, que llevaba tiempo perdido por ella, se obligaba a seguirla como un perrito perdido rogando por un poco de su atención. Pero Rika además de lista, era muy orgullosa y testaruda, aceptaba todos sus avances pero no retribuía a ninguno. Quizás en ese viaje se ablandaría un poco, pero era dudoso considerando que arrastraba a Shino con ella ignorando olimpicamente al pobre pelirrojo.

Y el cuarto invitado… brillaba por su ausencia. Su mejor amigo Kazuto, había desaparecido apenas pusieron un pie en la blanca arena. Considerando lo asocial que aquel muchacho era, de seguro estaba escondido detrás de alguna duna devorándose un libro. Asuna se preguntó por milésima vez que había visto de bueno en él. Y por qué le preocupaba su destino.

Se giró de costado desde su posición contemplando a sus amigas que parecían estar pasándosela muy bien metros más allá. Ella había declinado la oferta de exhibirse porque no estaba muy convencida de poder actuar como toda una coqueta, algo que las otras dos muchachas explotaban sin remordimiento alguno con grandes resultados. Asuna sabía con absoluta seguridad que jamás podría hacer el papel de la damisela en peligro, y sacar provecho de eso.

Suspiró, sintiendo un ardor poco común en la mitad de la espalda donde el sol le azotaba inmisericorde, se quitó las gafas oscuras de diseñador, colocándosela en la cabeza y se incorporó.

—¡Ey preciosa! ¡Tu espalda tiene feo aspecto! ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo pasarte loción si lo deseas…

Una sombra apareció frente a ella, Asuna lo miró de reojo se trataba de un sujeto bronceado, alto e imponente. Sonreía confiadamente y estaba cruzado de brazos exhibiendo sus bíceps. La miraba de un modo tal, que hizo que se le erizaran de coraje los cabellos de la nuca.

—Te lo agradezco— le dijo en un tono amable pero cortante —Pero no necesito tu ayuda.

Él le devolvió la mirada como si no creyera lo que oía —Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, encanto.

Asuna frunció los labios cuando el tipo se marchó. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Era el tercer o cuarto sujeto que le hacia una insinuación semejante. ¿Acaso tenía el cartel de _fácil _pegado en la frente?

Obviamente a pesar de no proponérselo, provocaba curiosidad e interés entre los manifestantes del sexo opuesto que paseaban por la playa, y observaban a esa solitaria mujer tomando sol boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada sutilmente sobre sus brazos cruzados. El entrenamiento riguroso al que se sometía en el club de esgrima de su escuela daba sus frutos en aquellas piernas largas y atléticas, en su vientre plano y en la cintura pequeña ¡aun las curvas de las que renegaba creaban una armoniosa sintonía con el resto de su cuerpo! Algo que Asuna innegablemente desconocía.

Escuchó las risotadas de Rika y Shino a lo lejos, y que la llamaban a gritos para que fuera a reunirse con ellas. Decidió ignorarlas y sentarse en su lugar. ¿Sería suficiente de aquel baño de sol? Estaba deseando buscar refugio en la sombrilla que Ryoutarou como buen amigo, había plantado para ellas metros más allá.

—Hola nena ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

Asuna abrió los ojos con espanto para ver a otro muchacho de su edad más o menos que con una sonrisa sexy le extendía la mano con obvia intención.

—Gracias, pero no— y con la misma indiferencia miró hacia otro lado.

El muchacho permaneció observándola varios segundos más, pero al notarse ignorado se marchó sin proferir palabra.

Asuna suspiró por onceaba vez. Sus hombros lucían terribles, seguramente tanta exposición al sol luego traería consecuencias de las que no quería pensar aun. Volvió a colocarse los lentes y tomó el libro aquel que Kazuto le había prestado, y que había dejado de leer apenas escuchó la sugerencia de sus amigas.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

La nueva voz masculina interrumpió su tiempo de lectura, Asuna lo miró por sobre sus anteojos casi bufando de exasperación.

¿Pero que era todo eso? ¿Una broma cruel de las chicas? ¿Acaso ese era el día de _Háganle creer a Asuna que puede tener suerte con los hombres_? bueno, no tan sarcástico como eso, pero indudablemente su razonamiento tenía sentido. Seguro alguno de sus amigos andaba tras aquellos casanovas.

—Gracias, pero _no_, gracias— declaró firmemente volviendo a su preciado volumen sin molestarse en darle atención al muchacho que seguía observándola con diversión.

—Oh, vamos hermosa. Solo un momento.

—Gracias, pero no.

No apartó la vista de su libro hasta que escuchó como el galán se iba. Se quitó los anteojos de sol y apretó los párpados conteniéndose de gritar de modo infantil. Entonces algo cayó sobre su cabeza cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Se giró con irritación dispuesta a gritarle sus verdades al nuevo casanova.

—Ponte eso. Por lo menos por unos minutos, lograrás dejar de llamar la atención.

Miró la prenda que tenía entre sus manos; y luego a su amigo quien curiosamente ahora estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y la veía con expresión incierta. No estaba leyendo, y por supuesto no se encontraba escondido tras ninguna roca. Vestía bañador y la veía de modo altivo.

—No estoy llamando la atención de nadie— protestó devolviéndosela. No sabía porque, pero ver el cuerpo atlético del joven la había avergonzado sobremanera.

—¿Crees que vistiendo así y tumbándote de esa forma pasas desapercibida?— señaló el pequeño bikini rojo a lunares blancos que usaba como si se tratara de un insulto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje de baño? ¡Es más decente que el de Rika o Shino!— protestó infantilmente poniéndose de pie, como si con eso podría discutir de igual a igual con el joven de cabello negro.

Este le dirigió una mirada que en su vida olvidaría. El tono dorado de la piel femenina realzaba el océano de miel que eran sus ojos. Se había bronceado terriblemente, sí. Y le sentaba espectacular. Era cierto que su traje de baño era más casto que el de las mencionadas, pero las líneas que dibujaban soberbiamente, eran humanidad pura y superaban con creces al de las otras dos

—Todos los hombres de esta playa quieren un pedazo de ti— le rebatió sin vergüenza.

Al contrario de Asuna que enrojeció como tomate.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡No soy pervertido! Veo solo como te comen con la mirada ¿Y que esperas tomando sol y enseñandola_ retaguardia _de esa forma?

—¡Kazuto! ¿Cómo te atreves?— bramó adelantándose para golpearlo en el hombro o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera cerca, pero en menos de un segundo él se las arregló para vestirla con su playera, ocultándola oportunamente. El ruedo le llegaba más allá de los muslos y le cubría todo.

—Ahora sí luces decente. Tu hermano me lo va a agradecer.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kou en todo esto? — estaba despeinada, con el forcejeo su indómita cabellera se había soltado del moño flojo que se había hecho para domarlo y ahora caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Parecía desgraciada.

—Todo.

Kazuto se sentó bajo la sombrilla con actitud inocente, mirando a sus amigas que jugaban voleyball con algún par de desconocidos. Mientras Ryoutarou, _friendzoneado_ hasta lo ridículo, se dedicaba a juntar conchas y caracolas que la marea dejaba al descubierto al lamer la arena. Sintió pena por él y se prometió internamente nunca llegar a esos niveles de desesperación.

Asuna, por otro lado, lo observaba irritada, ofendida de lo que había comentado con tanta soltura. De pronto sus ojos vagaron por su ancha espalda, estaba sentado de modo recto y su musculatura se marcaba suavemente, no al extremo de la de un deportista consumado, pero si lo suficiente como para ser obvio de que _ahí _estaba, y para que un ligero rubor de bochorno le quemara las mejillas. Tenía el vientre liso, y tanto sus brazos como sus piernas parecían esculpidos en piedra…

¿En verdad había pensado aquello? ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole?

—Asuna ¿Qué te pasa?— Kazuto volteó en su dirección con inocencia. El movimiento hizo que más músculos aparecieran en acción.

¿En qué momento Kazuto Kirigaya había crecido tanto?

Apartó la vista con turbación y la concentró en el resto de la playa, en las mujeres que pasaban a su lado y de pronto lo hacían blanco de sus sonrisas y guiños. Él parecía no darse cuenta de eso, seguía tranquilo viendo sin ver, posando como si fuera un famoso actor de película. O como si se tratara del modelo exclusivo de una campaña publicitaria en la playa.

¡Y para su mala suerte se veía realmente bien! Guapo y exquisitamente deseable…

Harta, y a un paso de que las emociones tibias que siempre sintió por su mejor amigo la anegaran, se quitó la prenda que Kazuto le pusiera momentos atrás y se la arrojó en la cara.

—No necesito esto ¡Vístete!

Ver otra vez ese cuerpo de infarto lo obligó a ponerse de pie, saliendo de la sombrilla para enfrentarse a la dueña de sus anhelos, que lo esperaba con el mentón en alto, muy dispuesta a dar batalla.

—Lo necesitas más que yo. Cogerás un resfriado.

Asuna se le rió en la cara ante tal tontería —¿Un resfriado en pleno verano? No inventes, no la quiero. Es tuya, úsala.

Aquello lo enfureció —¿Es que no notas como te ven? Como si fueras un trozo de carne… es desagradable.

—¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? Las mujeres hacen lo mismo, y no escucho que estés quejándote.

La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo si alguno de ellos lo quisiera. Pero no; estaban viéndose fijamente, midiéndose sin prisa, y sin ceremonia.

—Entonces es eso ¿no quieres que otras me vean?— le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Sus ojos grises brillando peligrosamente.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo.

—¿En serio?— le sonrió por lo bajo acercándose tanto que por poco sus narices chocaron —Porque creo que tengo un excelente plan que puede solucionar tus temores y los míos. Y que puede acabar con esa idea de que tenga que perseguirte todo un año por la universidad...

—¿Kazuto Kirigaya pensando algo grandioso? En que mundo puede darse algo semejant…

El beso que le dio, abrazando con ganas su cintura, fundiéndola contra la firmeza de su cuerpo y asaltando sus labios con dulzura, sepultó lo que sea que iba a decir. La apretó contra si sintiendo el calor inusual de su piel, ella soltó un leve suspiro de alivio dentro de sus bocas unidas.

La dulce caricia no duró mucho, ni fue tan apasionada. Pero sirvió para que dos amigos pusieran en acciones los sentimientos que custodiaban en sus corazones. Se separaron con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarse con ese cariño cómplice, emblema de quienes han sido confidentes por mucho tiempo.

—Así ya no estarás más celosa— le dijo con un guiño y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, volvió a vestirla con su camiseta.

Asuna le echó los brazos al cuello y volvió a besarlo.

—¿Yo era la celosa? ¿Y que hay de ti?

Kazuto se rió con ganas, la miró sensual, algo por lo demás muy fuera de su personalidad, pero que sin duda le sentaba de maravilla, y agregó con voz profunda —Yo soy _hot._

Asuna se mordió el labio inferior. Tuvo la tentación de carcajearse, pero eso sería darle la razón, algo que jamás pensaba hacer, por lo que adoptando una expresión ceñuda añadió —Sí, como digas Kazuto. Sigue soñando.

Volvió a abrazarla, consciente de que todos los miraban; sus amigas y su amigo, y al contrario de lo normal eso lo alegró. Pegó su frente a la de ella y susurró —Noté como me mirabas, señorita pervertida.

—¡No es cierto!

—Se te iban los ojos… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¡Que no!

—Que sí… ¿y sabes qué? Tú también eres hot. Muy hot, _Asuna._

•

•

•

_A__porte al 4to día! Gracias a todo el que se pase a leer._

_Respecto a este fic… uff es una idea vieja, pero que siempre ha estado en mi corazón n.n_

_Gracias a todos los que siguen colaborando! Por mi parte nos vemos el sabado en lo posibe!_


End file.
